Atal Bihari Vajpayee/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Deng Xiaoping.jpg| 1979 - Atal Bihari Vajpayee meets Vice Prime Minister of China Mr. Deng Xiao Ping in Peking. quora.com Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jiang Zemin.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee calls on the President of China Mr. Jiang Zemin at the Sidelines of CICA Summit, during his visit to Kazakhstan at Almaty on June 4, 2002. pib.nic Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Hu Jintao.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee (L) is greeted by China's President Hu Jintao before their talks at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing June 24, 2003. [Reuters] Japón * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Visiting former Japanese premiere Yoshiro Mori called on Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee, in New Delhi on Tuesday. Photograph: HO/Saab Press. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and the Prime Minister of Japan Mr. Junichiro Koizumi raising toast at a banquet hosted by the Japanese Prime Minister in Tokyo on December 10, 2001. pib.nic.in Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| INDIA: INDONESIAN PRESIDENT WAHID VISIT (2). AP Archive Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee (L) shakes hands with Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri following a signing ceremony on the accession of India to the treaty of Amity and Cooperation in Southeast Asia in Nusa Dua, on the Indonesian resort island of Bali on Wednesday. — Reuters photo Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Vishwanath Pratap Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Atal Bihari Vajpayee, with the former Prime Ministers, V.P. Singh and I.K.Gujral, and the Deputy Prime Minister, L.K. Advani, at a `kavi sammelan' to mark his 79 birthday in New Delhi on Thursday. — Photo: Rajeev Bhatt Atal Bihari Vajpayee - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Atal Bihari Vajpayee interacts with PV Narasimha Rao in an undated photograph.(HT File) Atal Bihari Vajpayee - H. D. Deve Gowda.jpg| HD Deve Gowda (left) meets PM Modi. dailyo.in Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Inder Kumar Gujral.jpg| IK Gujral, the then Prime Minister, greeting senior BJP leader Atal Bihari Vajpayee on his birthday in New Delhi on Dec 25, 1997. PTI Photo Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh with former Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee during the 400th anniversary celebrations of the Guru Granth Sahib's installation in Amritsar on September 1. — PTI photo Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Narendra Modi.jpg| FILE photo: Atal Bihari Vajpayee (R) speaks to reporters at the Akshardham temple complex in Gandhinagar as Gujarat Chief Minister Narendra Modi (L) looks on AFP photo Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Prime Minister Atal Behari Vajpayee meets Iran’s Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Teheran on Thursday. Vajpayee, in Teheran for a four-day visit, has met top Iranian officials and signed seven agreements in energy, water, trade and science sectors. — Reuters photo Ali Khamenei - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Prime Minister Atal Behari Vajpayee meets Iran’s Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Teheran on Thursday. Vajpayee, in Teheran for a four-day visit, has met top Iranian officials and signed seven agreements in energy, water, trade and science sectors. — Reuters photo Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Atal Bihari Vajpayee with Iranian President Dr. Syed Mohammad Khatami. pib.nic.in Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Shimon Peres.jpg| The Foreign Minister of Israel Mr. Shimon Peres calls on the Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee in New Delhi on January 8, 2002. pib.nic.in Ariel Sharon - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| Ariel Sharon, left, shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee upon his arrival at the presidential palace in New Delhi, India, Sept. 9. (T.C. Malhotra) Palestina * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Yasser Arafat.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee presenting a gift to the Palestinian Leader Mr. Yasser Arafat in New Delhi on April 10, 1999. Photo: Government of India Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Atal Bihari Vajpayee.jpg| ALMATY. A meeting of the heads of state and governments of member countries of the Conference on Interaction and Confidence Building Measures in Asia. President Putin with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee, Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer and Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev (left to right). (detalle de imagen). Presidential Press and Information Office Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee with the Prime Minister of Turkey Mr. Recep Tayyip Erdogan in Ankara on September 17, 2003 (Wednesday). Photo: Press Information Bureau Fuentes Categoría:Atal Bihari Vajpayee